Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, dough, as is generally well known in the prior art, has been used to make pastries, pie crusts, cookies, and the like. However, it may be difficult for an individual to handle such dough and form it into uniform shapes and sizes for preparing pastries and desserts. Generally, an individual making such pastries and desserts uses a rolling pin to roll out the dough. Unfortunately, the dough may be rolled too thin, too thick, in too large of a circle or other shape, or in to small or a circle or other shape, thereby resulting in over handling of such dough, loss of time, wasted ingredients, and poor quality pastries and desserts.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Delmas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,857, discloses a pie crust dough roll out and trimming mold assembly which includes a flat base element having a roll out surface and an array of apertures therein for accommodating various size ring mold elements having cooperating protuberances extending from the bottom surfaces of the rings. The ring elements have narrow top surface areas for pinching off excess pie crust dough during the rolling out process and wide bottom surfaces for stability.
Sleator, Great Britain Patent No. GB2,427,344, discloses a template with cut-outs used for forming thin biscuit dough onto a non-stick sheet. The non-stick sheet is placed on a flat surface, the template is placed on top of the sheet, a dough mass is dragged across the surface of the template so that the dough fills the cut-outs and shaped dough is formed. A second piece of non-stick paper or plastic is placed on top of the shaped dough. The formed dough is then frozen.